Blood Moon
by ImpossiblexLove
Summary: Well this story follows after season 2. The summer has come and gone, Stefan is still missing, school is starting back up again, Elena is a shadow of her former self, and Caroline and Tyler come to terms on where they stand with each other.


**This is my first Forwood story and I hope I won't disappoint anyone because I want this story to pay tribute to the most perfect couple I ever seen on screen. Well this story follows after season 2. The summer has come and gone, Stefan is still missing, school is starting back up again, Elena is a shadow of her former self, and Caroline and Tyler come to terms on where they stand with each other though not without some trouble brewing.**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Caroline! You're going to be late for school!"<p>

Tapping her foot impatiently by the end of the stairs Liz called out once more for her belated daughter. Seconds passed and all she could make out from upstairs were the sound of doors slamming and a muffled shout. Drawing out a long sigh she gradually started making her ascension up the stairs. She passed by the few pictures that hung up on the wall. She scanned them all with a hard look on her face. They were mostly of an adolescent looking Caroline and herself. She stopped by a picture of Caroline with long pig tails, chocolate smeared all over her toothy smile. She was holding a small lady bug up to the camera looking like the found the most intriguing specimen in the world. Tears were pricking at her eyes the longer she looked at the picture. Snapping her head away Liz stifled a small whimper from her broken heart. Turning left down the hallway where her daughters room lay she stopped herself by the entrance. She took a calming breath before she lightly knocked on her door.

"Caroline?" Sighing in frustration, Liz moved her hand toward the knob to open it but the before she could even move her hand the door flew open revealing her smiling daughter looking up at her surprised face.

"I'm all ready done, mom. Since when have you seen me late for school? Or like anything?" sauntering away from the opening Caroline made her way to her bed picking up her purse and tossing her phone inside.

Crossing her arms over her petite chest Liz turned her line of sight from her daughter to stare at the hard floor and her scuffed boots. "I was just worried. I thought something was wrong." Leaning against the door she looked at her daughter fleetingly before turning her gaze at the open widow. The bright light from the sun was spilling out of the blinds of her window. Caroline turned her head to what her mother was looking at. She squinted as the morning light pricked her eyes with their intensity. Sighing Caroline returned her gaze back to her worried mother.

"Mom, listen. You're not going to come up here one day and see a big pile of smelly burnt Caroline." Rolling her eyes at her mother's needless worry she walked up to her and stuck her hand out to her mother.

"See this? It keeps me safe." The big tacky ring glistened from the morning light. "Think of it as some really good sun block." A small laugh escaped Liz's mouth, finally settling on a small smile. She found it heart warming that she always tended to lighten up any subject. Liz unconsciously hugged her daughter. Which surprised them both, Caroline hesitantly brought her arms around her mother's frame.

Even though Liz had accepted her for who she was, it still felt strange and unreal to have this mother that was actually around for a change.

"I know what it does, Caroline. It's just a mom thing. I'm allowed to worry once in a while." Pulling back she held Caroline by her arms and slipped on a more serious face. "So…did you have any b-breakfast yet?" Swallowing a lump in her throat, Liz bore into the younger girl's eyes. Caroline was looking everywhere but at her mother's piercing eyes. It was a very touchy subject when it came to her feeding habits. She was surprised her mother even brought it up. Just because she had come to know and accept her it didn't mean she wasn't at ease about all this. Especially the whole I'm a vampire so I need to drink blood to live thing.

"Um, yes Mom. I had a bag of O negative before I got dressed." Tearing herself from her grasp, Caroline picked up her bag that lay a few feet from her. Brushing her long curls behind her back she made a straight shot through the door and quickly excused herself. Rushing down the hallway to the stairs Caroline's mind was a torrent of wild thoughts. She never felt insecure of herself anymore, especially when it came to being a vampire. But her mother always knew how to tear down her defenses and-

"Caroline..?" Stopping herself at the bottom of the stairs, Caroline looked up to see her mother descending. Fidgeting with the buttons of her blouse Liz's eyes met her daughters.

"Yes?" answered Caroline, her tone laced with disdain. She braced herself for another inquisition about her darker nature of her life.

"Have a good day at school and you know I love you, right?" Caroline's eyes widened at her mother's words. "Yeah, I will." Quickly recollecting herself, Caroline walked toward the front door and opened it. Fresh air stuck her nose and she took a deep breath. She craned her neck to look back at her mother. "And I love you too." With that said and done she closed the door and sped to her car. Her body and mind bubbling with strange sensations. In all her hurry she missed the silent tears streaming down her mother's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this is just the beginning. I still had more of chapter 1 to write but I decided to let Tyler make an appearance in the next installment because I feel like I should end this here plus I'm lazy. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote and don't worry I will write plenty of Forwood smut and fluff in the chapters to come.<strong>

**Please review if you'd like me to continue. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
><strong>

**-ImpossiblexLove**


End file.
